Our Sins
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: The truth about Sam's paternity is finally revealed and it affects her and everyone else around her in ways that she couldn't have imagined. She has another sister out there and several relations she wouldn't have chosen for herself... As if DNA gives you a choice ... Lots of SamLexis, Sam/Britt, Sam/Patrick, plus Britt/Nikolas! The angst in this story reigns supreme!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Sins**

_**Sam learns the truth about her paternity and it affects her and Britt in ways they never could have foreseen. A (twisted) family saga with generous helpings of Sam/Patrick and Britt/Nikolas. Because those are my two favorite potential pairings on GH right now! I am back to writing soaps – at least for the duration of this fic, anyway lol**_

**Chapter 1**

A faraway look clouded Alexis's eyes as they sat in the hospital room together. Sam felt like shaking the truth out of her but resisted by sheer force of will. All she wanted was a name so she could save her son.

"Mom?" Sam prompted again. "Please, please talk to me."

A single tear ran down Alexis's olive cheek as she turned to look at Sam, seeming to come out of her haze of inertia. "I can't – I can't tell you," she said in a quite whisper. "You'd never understand … No one would."

"I will. I won't judge you, I swear," Sam said. "Just give me a name please. That's all I'm asking. Okay, all I'm _begging_ for really. Please."

"Once you know, we can't go back," Alexis said as she dabbed at her teary cheek. "Once you know, you can't un-know. You can't run from the truth. Not the way I have."

"Mom, I know this has to be hard –"

"You have no idea," Alexis murmured. "Or maybe you do. You went through something so similar and that's one reason I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to bring up haunting memories for you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. She instinctively held her son a little tighter, as tightly as she dared. There was something in her mom's eyes that she had never seen before – fear. Stone cold fear. For a moment, Sam thought of stepping down on this issue but looking down at her son, she knew she couldn't. "I need a name, Mom," she pressed.

Alexis nodded and her hands fidgeted with the paper sheet on the exam table she sat on. "I can't… I can't tell you the truth."

"Mom…"

"But I know I have to," she said. She took a long, deep breath. "Sam, the man … Your father … You already know him, somewhat."

Sam cocked her head to the side, a strand of dark brown hair tumbling into her face. "I do?"

Alexis nodded and another tear zipped down her cheek. She made no move to wipe this one away. "His name is … Cesar Faison."

Sam wasn't prepared for the kick to the stomach that that name elicited in her. "Mom, Faison … As in…" Now tears burned her own eyes and she looked away, looking at her son with his daddy's eyes and wishing for all her might that Jason was here. He'd know just what to do. But he wasn't here and it was Faison's fault. Faison had killed her husband. Her own father had murdered her husband in cold blood.

She didn't want to believe it but the stark look of horror in Alexis's eyes assured her that it was true. "Oh god," Sam cried and she ducked her head. In an instant, Alexis was gathering both her and Danny in her arms and pressing them to her chest. They rocked together and Sam didn't know who was more broken by this sick truth – herself or her mother.

"Are – are you sure?" Sam asked, trying to rein herself in for her son's sake. He was looking extremely uncomfortable and shifting nervously, as if the overpowering torrent of emotions in the room was upsetting him in ways he couldn't express at his tender young age.

Sam felt Alexis's tears dampen her hair. "I wish I wasn't sure but yes… He is the man who got me pregnant. He's your… father, for lack of a better word."

"He's a monster!" Sam cried. She could sob right now, she really could, but somehow managed to resist for the moment. She would allow herself one more tear and then she would pull herself together as best as she could. For her son's sake, for her mother's sake. For her sake. Because if she really gave into the emotions she was feeling … It would not be pretty.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Alexis murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry. Can we talk? Do you need to vent? What can I do for you?"

"I just need –" Sam broke off. She needed a moment alone but she was afraid to indulge her feelings right now.

Alexis seemed to sense it and pulled back, reaching for her grandson. "Why don't you take a walk to clear your head? This is a helluva lot of information to process in one afternoon. We can talk later; I can apologize to you for lying later."

"You didn't lie."

"I omitted the truth…"

"You had a reason," Sam looking at her mother as Alexis tucked the tot against her side. "You had a good reason. He – he forced himself on you. I know you never would have … done that willingly. From what I've heard, he's always been a twisted freak."

"Yes, always," Alexis said, her eyes taking on that far-off look again. "He's a monster and Helena's puppet…"

"What does that witch have to do with anything?" Sam asked as she climbed to her feet, shakily, feeling the floor itself was none too sturdy and about to drop out beneath her little feet.

"She orchestrated the whole thing," Alexis said. "My memories of that night have come back bit by bit and I remember … I remember him saying Helena wanted to punish me for my mother 'corrupting' her darling Mikkos."

"Oh god," Sam said. She felt each tearful word her mother said acutely. She felt it like a kick to the knees, stomach and face. Alexis was right. She needed to get out of here. She didn't want Alexis to see her come apart, she definitely did not want Danny to. She had always tried to be strong for him and the façade was quickly falling away. Or being ripped apart really. She hadn't been this upset since the night Jason was stolen away from her, forever. And now she knew that the man who had done it had sired her.

"Take that walk," Alexis said. "I'll watch Danny." She then offered Sam a hug and Sam nodded, hurrying for the door.

Tears poured from her eyes the moment she emerged from the room. She wanted to punch someone or something but she couldn't find a good target. She managed to walk about five feet towards a linen closet when she felt her knees finally give out on her. She sunk to the floor and covered her mouth as sobs rent her tiny body. She somehow managed to crawl into a corner and she cried.

Somewhere in the distance – it sounded so very far away – she heard a voice urgently calling her name. She didn't recognize their voice because of the roar in her head. She didn't even see them because her eyes were so blurry. The only thing she felt was an arm sliding around her, lifting her up and carrying her off somewhere. She tried fighting them with her fists but she didn't have the strength and instead she sunk down into their strong arms…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews thus far. Please keep it up lol Hope this is an okay chapter. There is a lot more stuff to come!**_

**Chapter 2**

Sam trembled almost violently in Patrick's arms as he carried her into an empty room and gently settled her into a straight-backed chair. Somehow sensing that she was cold even in the midst of the most sweltering summer on record, he ripped a blanket off the nearby bed and tucked it around her. She didn't seem to see him, not at all.

He reached for her hands and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs as he waited for her to realize that she wasn't alone. Tears kept rolling down her face and he wondered what had upset her. He knew her son was very ill, on death's door in all truth, but this seemed like something else entirely. Like she was in the beginning stages of a grandiose meltdown and moving quickly towards a full blown breakdown.

When she didn't speak, still didn't even see him, he reached out and gingerly touched her wet cheek. "Sam, its Patrick. Talk to me, okay? You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He didn't expect a reply but finally she croaked out, "No one. No one can."

"Can't what, Sam? No one can keep you safe?"

She nodded mutely, nibbling on her plump bottom lip. Patrick's heart went out to her. For all the times they had butted heads over her deceased husband, he still liked her as a person. He also felt like they had more in common in that moment than he had realized previously. He himself had cried many times in the last year and a half. He sometimes though the weight of his grief would completely crush him; make his whole body cave in. Sam had lost Jason and now she had a sick baby too. It very much seemed like a no-win situation.

"Sam, that's not true," Patrick said, though he wasn't sure if he was lying or not. "You're safe here. And you're going to be okay. Whatever upset you…"

Sam blinked as another batch of tears ran down her face. "I can't… I can't talk about it," she murmured. "It wouldn't be right. My mom wouldn't understand. I can't tell you what she told me." She wasn't making much sense. Patrick didn't know what to say to alleviate her fears and her hurt. So he gave her a tentative hug, like he had years before when she was physically broken and battered after a run-in with the Text Message Killer. He hadn't forgotten that so many people had abandoned her then and he wouldn't forget it now.

Sam's arms instinctively wrapped around him and for a moment, she hugged him back. He had heard that hugs had some mystical, healing power but he had never put much stock in it. He was a clinical man in many ways. He knew medicine and operations and the like were what saved people. But in that moment, it was an olive branch. It was something for them both to cling to.

She soon pulled away and he reached for the box of Kleenex by the sink. He offered her a handful and she took them, slowly dabbing at her teary face. "T-thanks," she whispered. "I can't imagine what you must be thinking right now."

"I'm thinking you have a lot on your plate. It's human to come apart once in a while." He touched her arm. "Do you want me to find your mom? Or just someone you can talk to?"

"No. I was just with my mom actually. I didn't want to upset her so I left before I really could make a scene. Danny's with her too and I didn't want to scare him. I must look like a crazy person."

"You look human," Patrick said quietly. "Did something happen – I mean, besides Danny being sick and you obviously missing your husband? Did something else upset you?"

Sam looked away, clenching the wad of tissues tightly in her little fist. "I can't talk about it. It's not my place. But I'm selfish because I was only thinking of how I felt and not her and … I am such a horrible person."

"Oh come on. No you're not, Sam. Don't say that."

"It's true. What kind of daughter just leaves her mother when she's clearly that upset?"

So this involved Alexis somehow …

Patrick sighed. "I don't know what went down but you're probably the kind of daughter maybe who needs to organize her thoughts and feelings before she can deal with anyone else's. It's not wrong to need time alone. I've certainly had moments where I couldn't deal with others grief because I had to deal with mine. It's not selfish … it is what it is. You can't be there for everyone if you're not taking care of yourself."

Sam nodded but said nothing. Patrick watched her again. He had never seen anyone look quite this defeated or quite this miserable. Life had really taken its heel and rammed it back into her repeatedly. It was hard to see anyone like this. It also reminded him a little too much of how he felt about Robin being gone.

"Sam, can I get you anything? A glass of water or-" He broke off as she offered him a facetious, watery smile.

"I don't need you playing nursemaid for me. But thanks," she said. "I really appreciate you letting me cry on your shoulder for a bit."

"Yeah, well, we all need someone sometimes." He sighed. His hand moved to her arm again and he gave it a squeeze. He had to get back to his rounds though he didn't want to.

"It will get easier, a little bit every day. It will never stop hurting - I've learned that by now - but sometimes the intensity of the pain lessens a bit if you surround yourself with people who care about you." He sighed as he realized she really did need time alone to process everything that was happening.

"Take care, Sam," he said and started for the door. He looked at her once, hunched down in the chair, head now in her hands. "You know where to find me if you ever need to talk."

She didn't reply and he sighed as he turned back to face the door. He had just crossed the threshold when Britt showed up, clutching her hugely pregnant stomach. He was tempted to roll his eyes at her but resisted. "Britt…" he murmured. "Don't make a scene."

Britt didn't say anything at first, just looked over his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at Sam sitting in the room, curled into herself. "Is she the reason you missed birthing classes … again?" She asked in a low, angry voice. "Well, is she?"

Patrick lightly grasped Britt's slender arm and pulled her away from the door and further into the hallway. "Don't make a scene," he found himself saying again. "She is a friend of mine and she's going through a really rough time. Leave her out of this."

"Is she a friend like say, Epiphany - or one like Sabrina?" Britt asked. He shook his head at her and she softened her voice an octave. "I really needed you there, Patrick. Nikolas had to fill in for you again. While I really, really appreciate that, it's not his job. It's yours. You should at least pretend to care about this baby."

Patrick was in no mood to fight. In fact, he had a headache building behind his eyes. He was really tired too. Seeing Sam like that had sapped his energy because she reminded him too much of what he was trying to forget – how much he needed Robin; how much he missed her. She would know exactly what to say, she would know exactly what to do. He did not.

"Do you hate this baby?" Britt asked, shocking him back into his senses. "Do you wish they were never conceived?"

"Britt, stop that."

"Answer the question!"

"Of course I don't hate the baby. I never could hate anyone so innocent."

"So you just hate the baby's mother then?"

Patrick shook his head. "I am not in the mood for any of this. Don't you understand that?"

"You can't make this go away, Patrick, you can't," Britt said. "Maybe you want to but this baby is a real, living, breathing person… We need your full attention right now. Not Sabrina or her, whoever she is."

Patrick didn't feel like telling her who Sam was. It wasn't her business. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I will be there for our baby. I will be there for you too because you're his mother but that's where it ends." He then turned on his heel and walked down the hall. His opposite hand found his wedding band and he twisted it 'round and 'round his finger. Sometimes it was the only comfort, the only connection, he could glean anymore.

XoXoXo

Alexis sat on the exam table with Danny. He had fallen asleep sometime after Sam had hurried from the room and his head was tucked into the curve of her neck. Her hands rubbed his back as silent tears ran down her face, as nagging questions and doubts filled her mind. Had she done the right thing telling Sam who her biological father was? Had she just destroyed everything they had tried so hard to build? What if Sam somehow reached out to Faison and that monster wormed his way into their lives and quickly destroyed everything, the way only he knew how?

The door opened then and she quickly tried to wipe away her tears. "Alexis, what's wrong?" She didn't have to look up to know it was her nephew.

She kissed Danny's soft, bald head but didn't look at Nikolas for a long moment. Not until she felt his gentle but steady grasp on her shoulder. "Alexis?" He prompted again. "What's going on? Has Daniel taken a turn for the worse?"

She could lie to him. She very well could lie about what was going on. She wanted to. She needed to. But in that moment, a lie seemed to take too much energy. Energy she simply did not possess. "It's not Daniel. I mean, it is in a way, because his life depends on finding a donor but – but it's something else."

Nikolas dropped down beside her into a crouch, touching her hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "You can talk to me. Whatever it is, you can tell me." He seemed to sense that this was a very raw subject and thank god for him, he wasn't demanding answers but rather offering her a chance to let it all out.

"I can't tell you. Not unless Sam wants me to. I won't betray her, not again."

"You've never betrayed her, Alexis."

"Maybe I did. By not raising her, by not having the courage to claim her years before."

Nikolas looked at her sympathetically. "I am not sure what all of this is about but you were young, Alexis. Even as strong as you are, you didn't have the resources to raise a baby on your own back then."

"I should have tried. Then maybe all of our lives would be a lot different. I feel so sick. I feel so ashamed. I just want Sam to understand why I did what I did. But I won't blame her if she can't. She says it's not my fault …" Alexis broke off. "What if I lost her? What if I lost my Sam tonight?"

"_You didn't."_

Alexis looked up to see her eldest daughter standing in the doorway now. Her mascara was streaked down her face and her eyes were wet but her gaze didn't waver from Alexis's. "You didn't lose me, Mom, I swear you didn't. What happened … It wasn't your fault.. It never will be your fault."

Nikolas looked between the two women. "I don't know what's going on but you two clearly need to talk and soon. Let me just say though how obvious it is that you two love and respect each other. Don't let anything ever change those feelings."

"I won't let it," Sam said, rubbing a hand down her streaked face. "I won't, Mom." She looked at Alexis and Danny. "You guys look so perfect together. I wish I had my camera with me. My son looks so peaceful with you."

"No pictures please," Alexis said. "I look … Well, I can't imagine how awful I must look right now."

Sam shook her head. "Well I probably look worse." Silence filled the room for a moment and then Sam cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I ran out of here like I did."

"You needed time. I completely understand."

Sam nodded and swiped at her cheek again. She looked at her cousin. "Nikolas, what are you doing here so late?"

"I was helping a friend," Nikolas replied. "Then I had the strongest feeling that I should check in on Danny and here the two of you are … Tell me you'll both be alright."

Alexis looked at Sam. She nodded. "We'll be okay," Alexis said. "Somehow, someway…"

_**Will Sam and Britt find out they are sisters soon? Hmm, keep reading lol**_


End file.
